


Haven

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Academy, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Feels, Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Nudity, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, School, Sexual Content, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: He loves them both. Takuma aches for their familiarity, their company. Their pale and bloodless skin against him.





	Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on FFN a long time ago but it's gonna be up for Kinktober yayyy 🧛🦇🌕👄⚰️🍷

*

She becomes a blur of amber, blue, and black in the center of many pastel colors. Her little blue heels click the linoleum of the ballroom floor. Her little pale back molds to fit Takuma’s chest and torso underneath the blankets. In the privacy of the bedroom, her untied hair is matted between Takuma’s fingers — a silky amber mess smelling faintly of orange blossoms and even fainter of Shiki's musk.

The smell arouses him. Rima complains sleepily about the pressure and Takuma pulls himself closer laughing, tightening his arms around her thin waist. His laugh echoed by their auburn-haired lover moving his relaxed face from the front of Rima’s shoulder to blow air into her ear canal.

She does not jerk away from Shiki, but gives a hard warning kick with her foot to one of his legs wrapped in Takuma’s and his smile deepens.

Takuma loves them both.

He aches for their familiarity, their company, their pale bloodless skin, the dynamic contrast of their physical bodies;

Shiki clings to the notion of a forever-comfort; Rima is hot tempered to personal matters;

he hates his body; she relishes hers;

he will beg for a taste of my blood; she has never asked;

in our ménage a trois he requires foreplay, a stroke, a kiss along his smooth jaw line, Rima's tongue pressing lightly behind his ear; she requires even more where her inner walls slicken and pulsate against exploring fingertips, like a living entity, swollen with need and she responds by yanking none-too-kindly at Takuma’s yellow hair;

_ (they all _ _ need to feed before consummation or their vampiric bodies do not feel the heightened senses of pleasure _ ).

As satisfying as desires are, Takuma prefers to lie in the haze of afterglow with Shiki's limp hand tangled in his, nipping Shiki’s fingertips purposely, running them delicately over Takuma’s fangs, and watching lazily as the middle occupant to their nest of flesh places a tender kiss to her exposed collarbone.

Rima’s sapphire blue eyes meet mine, content. Another pair of blue eyes, icier and wider set, glance at me automatically.

Takuma questions sometimes if they enjoy sharing, settling themselves into a funny undisclosed relationship, if this was an arrangement they truly wanted — and Takuma is not allowed another second to think on it as his dear Shiki leans over is bare chest, carefully touching his closed mouth to Takuma’s lips. It is not to implicate a sexual sensation but merely forming security between them

—his father abused and terrorized his family for many years; his mother sadly will not regain most of her sanity; Shiki could not trust most vampires, not even us.

Takuma has tried to show that he understands him, that he longs him as much as he does for Takuma, and that Takuma would not betray him or manipulate him by returning the kiss with a series of softer separate kisses; Shiki gulps back an obvious moan as a fist balls up Takuma’s sheets.

Rima traces her slender hands across the planes of his back absently as Shiki is distracted, the smaller muscles in her arms tensing and easing rhythmically, her long dark eyelashes fluttering shut. Takuma can feel her power, electricity like a low hum

—her father provided her powers; her mother had been assassinated by a rogue vampire hunter; Rima kept the opinion to herself that humans were untrustworthy creatures and played the role of an unfeeling porcelain doll skillfully.

When Shiki falls away from him, she begins to slip into her nightclothes; the light chartreuse material sculpts to her curves, to the peaks of her breasts as it is meant to. Shiki silently copies her after a moment, tugging on a pair of dark green pajama pants over his nude body. They stare at Takuma expectantly until he finds his robe

—grandfather raised Takuma; he kept his mother's favorite katana hung over the headboard; he wanted to trust the humans and my own kind when he promised Kaname that he would help the other children of noble vampires to appreciate the Headmaster's idea of co-existing; he still hopes that they can be successful.

They sense a change unwelcome; Shiki shifts positions to curl against Takuma’s back, holding his hands possessively over his stomach; Rima curls to Takuma’s chest, clutching her arms to herself and tucking the top of her head underneath the space of his chin.

They are solid; they are real; their presence lulls Takuma to a safe dark sleep.

*


End file.
